An Unexpected Love Story
by Erik9393
Summary: This story takes place sometime after Elliot resigned from the force. And he gets an unexpected visitor at his front door. No it's not Olivia Benson. It's someone he didn't think he'd ever see again. This is a remake of A Memorable Reunion. I decided to change the title of the story.


**This story takes place sometime after Elliot resigned from the force. And he gets an unexpected visitor at his front door. No it's not Olivia Benson. It's someone he didn't think he'd ever see again.**

 **This is a different version of the story.**

 **I do not own SVU**

 **Note: This was originally a one shot, but now I'm considering making this a chapter story. Don't know what I'm going to do. For now it's status is Complete.**

* * *

Elliot Stabler is sitting on his couch, watching some western flick. It's been raining most of the day so he decided to stay home and relax. But he hasn't been paying much attention to the movie. He keeps thinking about the times he was with the force.

It's been a while since he left the Special Victims Unit. He's been regretting that day. But he thought it was best for him to resign after the Jenna Fox incident.

He goes over to the local bar and hangs out with the officers every once in a while, some old faces and some new ones, but other than that he doesn't leave his home much.

The divorce with his wife didn't make things easier. She got granted custody of the kids. But he does his best not to let that eat him alive. Besides, he thought it was best. And he visits them every once in a while when he got the chance.

He heard the microwave go off in the kitchen. He gets up off the couch and headed on over to the kitchen.

He sit's back down onto the couch with his cup of noodles. He was about to take his first bite when he heard the doorbell ring.

Sighing, he placed his cup of noodles on the coffee table, got back up, and headed towards the front door.

He looked through the peephole on the door, and saw a woman wearing a rain coat.

He opened the door just a crack, and said "Hello, may I help you ma'am?" The woman stood there in silence for a moment before she took off the hood of her coat.

And Elliot's eyes went wide. The woman had long blonde hair, and blue eyes which were behind a pair of glasses. The woman looked awfully familiar.

He opened the door all the way.

"Ms Cabot?" Elliot wondered out loud in disbelief. The woman smiled and snickered at the former detective.

She walked up to Elliot placed a hand on his arm and says "It's okay Elliot. Just call me Alex."

They stood there quietly for about thirty seconds before Elliot cleared his throat. "So um, you might as well come in since you came all this way." he replied.

"Thanks." Alex said softly. She closed the front door, and hung her coat and purse on the coat rack.

"Make yourself at home Alex." Elliot shouted from the kitchen. "Don't worry Elliot I will." she replied as she slipped out of her heels and flopped down on the couch.

She laid on her back on the couch till Elliot came back with a bowl of salad, and a glass of fruit punch. Alex sat up. She smiled.

"You made that for me?" she asked as she took the salad and drink from him. "It's no problem at all. You're a guest in my home. And you're an old friend." he replied.

As they ate their food Elliot grinned at Alex. "What?" Alex wondered. "I'm just, wow. I just can't believe you're back in America." he replied.

"Well I'm only here before I have to travel back to Congo tomorrow." she replied.

"So how are things going there?" he asked. "Honestly, it's been wild. We've been putting away criminals here and there. And helping victims as well." she said.

"How's the food?" he asked jokingly. "The food's okay. But I really do miss eating American food." she answered.

"You got any wine or champagne?" Alex then asked.

"I think I got wine in the fridge. Let me go check real quick." he replied as he got up and walked on over to the kitchen.

She looks up to see him with two glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Looks like we're in luck." Elliot joked. She smiled at him as he handed her a glass, and poured some wine in her glass.

They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their wine.

"Can we watch a DVD?" Alex asked. "Sure." he replied. "The DVD's are over at the corner." Elliot said, pointing over near the TV.

Alex went over, and picked out a romantic flick. Elliot put the disc in, and sat back down next to Alex.

Once the movie started Elliot was startled when he felt Alex rest her head on his shoulder.

He grinned to himself. As they watched the movie Alex snuggled in close to Elliot. Elliot started to get warm in the pit of his stomach.

They've never have this kind of physical contact towards each other. They've hugged, high fived and shook hands before. So it wasn't a big deal to either of them.

But right now with Alex cuddled up close to him, he could smell the shampoo from her hair and it's starting to make him feel uneasy.

Fortunately for him he was able to keep his emotions in check throughout the whole movie.

"I gotta take a leak. Be right back." Elliot replied as he got off the couch and walked on over to the bathroom.

After using the toilet, he washed his hands, and then splashed some cold water on his face, and took a couple of deep breaths.

He went back to the living room and sat back down next to Alex.

"You wanna watch another movie or something?" he asked.

Alex yawned. "I'd love to, but I'm beat." she said stretching her arms. As she did so Elliot unintentionally looked at Alex's cleavage through her tight business top.

He turned his head away.

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

He turned his attention back to her. "Uh yeah. I was just thinking about what you said. And yeah. It is getting kind of late." he replied.

"Well I don't have a place to stay." she said. "You don't?" Elliot asked. Alex gave him a little smile, shaking her head no.

Elliot thought about it. As much as he felt uncomfortable about her spending the night, he just couldn't just brush her off.

He sighed. "I guess you can sleep here tonight." he said.

Then all of a sudden Alex got onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck.

She gave his a kiss on the cheek, and whispered "Thank you Elliot. You're the best." in his ear.

Elliot was shocked for a moment before clearing his throat. "No problem. Let me just go get you a blanket and pillow." he replied.

He went to his bedroom closet and took out a spare blanket and pillow, and brought them to Alex.

"Well goodnight." she said. "Yeah. Goodnight." he replied.

Elliot tried to get some sleep, but found it difficult.

He still couldn't believe that Alex was back in the States.

He still can't believe she's in his house, staying the night.

But what's keeping him awake was seeing how beautiful and sexy she looked. She looked like an angel.

Never in his life has he ever thought of Alex as a sexy woman.

Well, actually that's not entirely true. He's fantasied about doing Alex. With the skirts she would wear, whether it was at the station or in the courtroom. But he always tried real hard to push those thoughts away because it was wrong of him to think of Alex that way.

Because one, he was a married man at the time, and two, both of them worked in the same department.

He tried to shut it out of his mind as he saw it was past midnight, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Next morning**

Elliot groaned and stretched as he wakes up.

He got up, threw on a hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and walked towards the living room.

He was halfway across the hall before he heard sizzling. It sounding like it was coming from the kitchen.

When he got there he was surprised to see Alex by the stove.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Alex turned around and smiled at him. "Morning detective." she greeted.

Elliot looked toward the stove and saw she was making some pancakes.

"You're making pancakes?" he asked. "This is to thank you for letting me sleep here last night." she said, handing him a plate. "And besides, I don't leave for the airport for another couple of hours, so I thought I'd make us something to eat."

"They smell pretty good." Elliot complimented.

They sat down at the table.

After adding some syrup, he took a bite, his eyes went wide. He thought he was in heaven.

"Wow." he said. "You like'em?" Alex asked.

"Like them? These taste amazing." he replied with a smile.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you like the way I make pancakes." she said before taking a bite of her's. "Yummy." she let out softly.

As they had their pancakes and coffee, they couldn't help but grin at each other. Kind of like a married couple.

After finishing their breakfast, Elliot said "Damn. That was the best breakfast I've had in a long time."

"How long?" she asked. His grin disappeared.

"Since Kathy..." he started to replied before his voice went dry.

Alex then regretted asking Elliot. "Oh Elliot. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" "No don't apologize. Don't worry about it. It's just that, I keep blaming myself for our marriage falling apart." he replied, struggling not to let any tears escape.

He then felt Alex take his hand into her. "Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. Things just didn't work out between you and Kathy." "And don't think about the divorce. Think about all the memorable moments of both of your lives. Because of you she became a mother, and you became a father yourself." she replied, referring to their four children. "And Kathy was really fortunate to have had you as a husband." she added.

He looked up and smiled at Alex, who smiled back.

"Thanks Alex. I needed that." he said softly. "It's no problem" she replied.

"So." Elliot replied. "Sooo." Alex replied back. "You need a ride to the airport?" he asked. "No that's okay. I called a cab a little bit ago. It should be here soon." she said.

And once the cab arrived, Elliot walked Alex toward the front porch. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again." she replied. Elliot ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Nice seeing you too." he said.

Alex got into the back of the cab. Elliot waved goodbye as the cab drove off.

* * *

"Where to my lady?" the cab driver asking Alex. "JFK airport please." she said.

She looked at the time. It would take about thirty minutes to get to the airport. She had to be on the plane to Congo in an hour. So she'll have a half hour to spare.

About ten minutes into the cab ride before she took out a photo. It was a photo of her, Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Cragen. It was when they were at the bar.

She smiled at the good times they had when they weren't working at the station.

She looked at Elliot. Seeing how handsome he was in the photo.

Then suddenly she felt sadness creep to her heart.

She felt tears building in her eyes.

She feels bad. Not just for him being divorced, but also for the times when she thought they wouldn't see each other again.

Like the time he thought she was dead when she was shot. And when she left the States.

Now she feels her heart ache for leaving him again.

She was jolted back to reality when she heard the driver say "We have arrived at the airport ma'am."

She looked out the window and indeed the cab was parked in front of the entrance.

She reached to open the door to get out before she stopped.

She looked at the photo again and stared at his handsome face. Even today he still looked handsome.

She could feel the tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Anytime now lady." the driver snapped. "Actually, I need you to take me back."

The driver looked back at Alex in confusion.

"It's okay. I got the money." she said.

He let's out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. If that's what you want." "Oh don't worry, I know it's what I want." she said.

* * *

Elliot went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. He smiled to himself. It was nice to see Alex Cabot again.

Even though the reunion only lasted for about twelve hours, he's just glad to see her at all.

As he was drying the dishes when he saw a cab stop in front of his home.

And he was shocked to see Alex coming out.

'Did she forget something?' he thought to himself.

He walked on over and opened his front door.

Alex was jogging towards him.

"Alex. Did you forget-." he was cut off when Alex tossed her luggage at the front door, jumped in his arms, and smashed her lips on his.

He froze as she kissed him. He didn't kiss back, but didn't try to stop her.

She pulled away slightly, and Elliot saw she had been crying. "Alex, are you... What-" "Elliot, I'm in love with you." she managed to say.

"Alex, I-" he replied before Alex shushed him. "Well talk later. Right now I want you." she said.

Their lips connected once again. Soon Elliot poked his tongue out, Alex opened her mouth and their tongues touched. Alex sighed into the kiss.

Elliot felt his cock stirring. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close. Alex felt Elliot's erection poking her thigh through his shorts.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and straddled him. They both groaned out in pleasure as they kissed.

Once they were inside he shut the door with his foot.

He carried her to the hallway and pressed her back against the wall. He started kissing her neck. And Alex started grinding against him. "Oh Elliot. Oh Elliot." she moaned.

"Last chance to change your mind counselor." he grunted. "No chance." Alex managed to get out.

Elliot's kisses trailed down to her cleavage. Alex moaned loudly.

Elliot pulled away from the wall, and picked Alex up bridal style. He stared at her for a long time before saying "I've never noticed how beautiful you are till now." Alex smiled and blushed.

Elliot then walked toward his room. He kicked it open. He carried towards the bed. He set her down gently.

He snickered. "What?" Alex wondered. "It's just, I can't remember the last time I carried a woman to bed." he said.

He got on top of her and kissed her. Alex started unbuttoning Elliot's shirt. Her hands roamed around Elliot's bare chest.

Elliot seemed to be in good shape. Elliot got rid of the shirt.

Elliot's kissing her neck again. She moaned again. The way she moans makes it sound so sexy.

He then pushed up her blouse, and teasingly licked all around her stomach.

He swirled his tongue around her belly button area. "Oh god Elliot! That tickles!" Alex exclaimed through laughter.

He continued this for a few minutes cause he loved hearing her laugh.

He pulled back and let Alex have a few minutes to catch her breath before he peeled off her blouse.

He took a moment to admire Alex's white lace bra.

Alex sat up and undid her bra, and threw it to the ground. Elliot's eyes went wide when he got an amazing view of her breasts. They weren't real big, but they looked beautiful nonetheless.

He leaned forward and kissed them. Teasing her hard nipples with his tongue.

He then started sucking on her left nipple. She arched forward, moaning. He then switched to her right nipple.

"Oh Elliot. Stop teasing me." she moaned out.

He pulled away again. He could see Alex's chest rising up and down as she breathed.

He then pulled Alex's skirt down to see her wearing matching panties and nylons.

Elliot looked up at Alex, smiled, and said "My my counselor, aren't you looking sexy." Alex giggled and blushed. "Why thank you detective." she replied.

He ducked down, and kissed her foot. Then he started sucking on her toes. Alex whimpered. She was getting wetter and wetter as this went on.

Then Elliot started kissing up Alex's legs.

Alex squirmed and moaned as Elliot kissed up to her thighs.

As soon as Elliot' lips came close to her panties, he pulled away slightly, and smell them. Taking in the musky scent from her wetness.

"I think that tells me you're so wet." he teased.

"Just fuck me already." she hissed. He pulled down her panties and nylons down.

He nearly fainted after looking at the soft curls on Alex's sex.

He took off the rest of his clothes before he brought his head up to face Alex. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I've wanted this with you for a long time Elliot." she replied.

He got on top of her, leaned down, and kissed her softly. Then with caution, he slowly slid the tip of his erection inside Alex's sex.

She lets out a little yelp, Elliot stop, worried he might've hurt her.

Alex sighed. "It's okay Elliot. It's okay." she replied. He slid in a little more, causing Alex to cry out in pure pleasure.

Elliot's heart was pounding just hearing her cry out. He thrust in a little more, and he nearly came inside of her when he felt her lips closing in on his cock.

Once he was fully in, Alex wrapped her legs around him to make sure he stayed inside her.

"Alex. I don't want to get you pregnant." he grunted. "Don't worry about it. I'm on the pill." she said.

He thrust inside of her, getting a loud moan out of her. God she was tight.

Alex's was seeing bright lights as Elliot fucked her.

"Oh god Alex." Elliot groaned. "Elliot." she moaned out.

Elliot picked up the pace, and Alex moaned everytime he thrust into her. Very close to Alex's G spot.

Alex tightened her legs around him.

"God Alex I'm close." he managed to breath out. "I want you to come in me." she replied.

"Okay, if that's what you want counselor." he said. "Oh you can bet your ass it's what I want." she said.

Elliot couldn't remember the last time he had heard Alex talk like that. If ever.

He was now humping her wildly. They were panting each other's names.

"OH GOD ELLIOT!" she screamed as they both came simultaneously.

They laid in each other's arms, breathing heavily, staring in each other's eyes. They kissed every once in a while.

"Oh my god! That was amazing." Alex replied.

"Oh I'm not finished yet." Elliot said. "Oh no?" she wondered.

"On your hands and knees Cabot." Elliot order.

Alex's eyes went wide for a moment, but did as she was told.

He took a moment to admire Alex's cute sexy ass. He could also see her slit.

Alex looked back at him, and wiggled her ass at him teasingly.

They smirked at each other.

Elliot then came forward, and pressed her lips to Alex's left ass cheek. Alex let out a gasp before sighing.

He ran some tongue on it.

He then moved on over to her right ass cheek.

He loves the way her ass cheeks felt. They were smooth and well rounded.

He then pulled both of her cheeks apart and shuddered at the sight of her ass hole. He could see she started getting wet again.

With no hesitation he leaned forward and pressed his lips on her opening.

Alex yelped as soon as she felt Elliot's wet lips kissing her butt hole.

It wasn't long before Elliot stuck his tongue deep into her hole.

Alex was moaning and practically leaking from Elliot tongue fucking her ass hole.

This went on for several minutes before Elliot pulled away, leaving Alex's ass hole and center wet, and leaving her breathing hard.

"Stay on your hands and knees." he replied. She looked back and nodded.

She had a feeling of what was about to happen.

And her questions were answered when she felt something pressed against her opening.

Elliot only slid the tip of his erection in her, making sure to be gentle.

He slid a little more inside her, getting a moan out of her.

"Oh Elliot!" she yelled out. "You like that counselor?" Elliot teased. "Oh yes! Give it to me Stabler! Give it to me!" Alex exclaimed.

"Your wish is my command." Elliot replied before he rammed his cock inside of Alex's ass hole.

Alex screamed in pleasure. He started hammering her hard. And Alex loved every minute of it.

They came at the same time again before they collapsed.

A few minutes later after catching their breath Elliot says "So now do you feel like talking?"

"Elliot, I'm in love with you." she breathed out. Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, you told me that already." he said.

"Let me finish. Actually, I've been in love with you from the moment we met. When I started working for the Witness Protection Program." she said, sighing.

Her face turned serious. "The reason I never told you this was because one you were married at the time, and two, we worked together." she said.

He smiled. "You want to hear something crazy?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I actually kind of had a crush on you the first time I saw you." Her eyes went wide. "You did?"

"Yeah but..." he replied. "But what?" she asked.

"It didn't last long for me. Three days maybe. I got over it because like you said, we were working together and I was married. But even if I wasn't married, I thought it wouldn't have been appropriate for me to make a move on you, since you seemed to be real serious with your job. And I didn't think anything would've ever happen between us."

"Well, we don't work together anymore, and we're both single." she replied, placing a hand on his bare chest.

"What about Congo?" Elliot asked.

"I'll worry about that tomorrow." she said.

They smiled at each other. "I love you Alex." he said.

Her heart fluttered at the words. Tears started to build in her eyes.

She kissed him, and says "I love you too Elliot. I'll Love you till the day I die." she said.

Soon things got heated again, and they went on to make love again.

 **The End?**

* * *

 **So that was the remake. So tell me what did you think of it.**


End file.
